


Quit Stalling

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. :)</p></blockquote>





	Quit Stalling

Shannon clicked his seatbelt and settled down next to his brother. 

"You had to take the window seat." Jared said rolling his eyes. 

"Listen. You lost rock, paper, scissors; I get the seat. Suck it up"

Jared sat back in his seat clicking his seatbelt in place as the captain came over the speakers. 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. We have been cleared for take off and will be taxing down the runway shortly. Crew please begin preparing for take off."

Shannon placed his aviator sunglasses over his eyes as the flight crew buckled themselves into jump seats as Jared pressed the airplane shaped icon on his phone. 

The plane began to roll down the Tarmac and turn slowly to the left stopping at the beginning of the runway. 

Jared's knuckles went white as the jet's engines roared and they began to taxi quickly. 

The plane picked up speed quickly, and Jared's butterflies in his stomach flapped wildly as the airplane left the ground. 

"Why do you hate take off so much?" Shannon said calmly turning his head from the disappearing ground out the window. 

"I don't know." He replied still gripping the armrest. "Always have"

The plane leveled finally as they reached altitude. 

They listened as the soft voice of the stewardess came over the speaker indicating that they were able to move about the plane as they needed. 

Jared reached above him pressing a button. 

A few moments later, a tall thin young women was at his seat. 

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, is it possible to get a couple blankets?"

"Certainly sir"

"Blankets?" Shannon asked confused. "We're on a three hour flight to South America and you want blankets?"

"Yup"

The stewardess arrived shortly with two fairly thin grey flannel blankets and handed them over to Jared, who took them graciously. 

He unfurled them both, covering his own lap along with his brother's so that they were stretched out across both seats. 

"No way." Shannon protested. "No blanket for me."

"If you know what's good for you," Jared whispered lowly "you'll keep it right there."

Shannon sat back in his seat leaving the blanket where it had been placed. 

He became aware of Jared's hand sliding over to his lap, and rubbing the inside of his thigh. 

"Jay!" He whispered sounding concerned. "Stop it!"

He pleas were ignored, and as he watched the sun giving way to the night, Jared moved his hand toward his brother's semi-hard cock rubbing him through his jeans. 

"If you don't stop, I will tear your ass apart as soon as we land and you won't like it" Shannon growled in his ear. 

Jared removed his hand and leaned in to his brother. 

"Promise?" He whispered. 

The flight continued on fairly smoothly with Jared "accidentally" brushing his fingers along Shannon's crotch at least two more times. 

As the landing gear touched the ground beneath them, Shannon was already plotting. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's been our pleasure to fly with you. Have a great day" 

Jared stood from his seat grabbing his bag and heading up the aisle with Shannon a little too close behind him. 

The men made their way down the long jetway and in to the airport where they were ushered quickly through customs. 

"Ok," Jared began. "Shayla said the car will be waiting at the east side entrance."

"I got something to take care of first" Shannon whispered grabbing Jared's arm at the elbow. 

The older Leto quickly ushered his baby brother to a large tiled doorway marked "MEN"

Checking the stalls quickly for signs of any patrons and finding none, he shoved Jared into the last one he came to locking the door quickly. 

"Shan we..."

Jared was interrupted by a passionate wanting kiss from his brother causing him whimper. 

As Shannon finally embraced the man who'd been teasing him for the last few hours, he began to make quick work of his belt and zipper. 

His prick was throbbing now and slick from pre-cum that had been building. 

Jared took Shannon in to his hand and began to stroke him slowly, tormenting him more. 

His lips found their way to Shannon's neck sinking his teeth along the Triad tattoo there. 

Their movements were halted by the sound of a man whistling an unfamiliar tune entering the restroom with them. 

They stood frozen for a moment listening to the sounds of the man using the facilities hoping and praying they wouldn't get caught. 

And how would they explain themselves if they were?

'Sorry officer I was just helping my brother get his dick unstuck?'

They felt a wash of relief and lust wash over them as the man exited whistling to himself. 

"Turn around" Shannon commanded. 

Jared complied, working his zipper and belt down. 

Shannon hooked his fingers in to the waistband of his sibling's jeans roughly pushing down and exposing the soft flesh of his ass. 

He grabbed Jared's shoulder while taking hold of his prick and shoved him against the cold tiled wall. 

Jared licked his lips at the sound of Shannon spitting into his hand anticipating the feeling of his brother inside him. 

Shannon stroked himself for a moment before burying himself in Jared's tight ass and gripping his fingers around his hips. 

"Don't make a fucking sound" Shannon whispered gripping the back of Jared's neck. 

He picked up his pace knowing that he had to make this fairly quick so as not to be caught. 

After Shannon released his grip and moved back to driving himself in to him, Jared looked back at his older brother as he bit his lip. 

Shannon was concentrating on the task at hand chomping away at his minty flavored gum as Jared caught his reflection in his brother's aviators. 

Heat built up and swirled in Shannon's stomach as he edged closer to climax digging his fingers deeper in to Jared's soft skin. 

It wouldn't be long now. 

He thrusted faster, giving himself over to his orgasm as he came inside his younger sibling. 

A deep, guttural moan was all the escaped Shannon's mouth as finally felt the release he'd been literally aching for. 

He tucked himself away leaving Jared still clinging to white tiled wall looking unsatisfied and desperate for release himself. 

"I'll let you take care of that yourself" Shannon said gesturing to Jared's obvious erection. 

"Shan..." Jared begged.

"No." He replied zipping his fly. "It'll teach you not to be such a tease. I'll wait for you outside." 

He smirked as he left the stall feeling satisfied with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments, suggestions and requests are always welcome. :)


End file.
